


The Simple Comforts

by Anonymous



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Skirting Regulations, Tenderness, morning talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sleep was a rare commodity these days for Dr. Karin Chakwas, and it wasn't solely due to the Reapers Invasion of the Milky Way. Still, there were other ways to occupy her time when she couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Greg Adams/Karin Chakwas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2021





	The Simple Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



The Normandy was quiet.

It was technically quiet most of the time, with only the soft lull of voices carrying over the gentle hum of machines. There was usually a thin thread of tension that carried through the ship too, the stress of the mission weighing on everyone. It felt different tonight though as a rare calm had settled on the crew. The last time she recalled the Normandy feeling like this…

Well, the Collectors took everyone.

There was zero chance that she was going to get any sleep tonight, so Karin settled down at an empty table in the mess, a datapad in one hand, and a steaming cup of hot tea in the other. Maybe if she got through some of the medical reports that had been in need of her attention, she could make some time for the latest pulp novel by Dawson Dickinson,  _ Forgotten in the Starship of Capella _ . All of which was preferable than the sights and sounds that would return if she so much as closed her eyes in a vain attempt at sleep. It was hard enough to keep those memories at bay when she was awake, but that was alright. She could compartmentalize well enough to focus on her work, and not break out in a cold sweat as anxiety filled her stomach. 

Leaning back in her chair, she took a sip of her tea, enjoying the feel of the warmth against her palm, scrolling through the medical reports. The latest bone scans for Joker — everything looked nominal compared to the previous. The minor infection Tali had been fighting was resolved. Vega and Williams both were sporting several new contusions. Apparently their sparring had been a bit too rigorous of late. Something she’d need to caution them against when she got the chance. There was also a rash of medical requests for stomach issues from either someone mixing up the levo and dextro proteins, or more likely crew members intentionally risking ingestion of the wrong protein. 

Another thing to bring up to the Commander. She took a sip from the tea, her eyes glancing up from the datapad to find the concerned blue eyes of Lt. Greg Adams. Despite the surprise of seeing him sitting across from her, she felt a surge of relief almost wash through her.

He offered her a soft smile, his hands folded in front of himself on the table. “How long have you been out here?”

“Not long. My tea is still warm.” She returned the smile, setting the datapad on the table. As eager as she was to get to her newest book, she much preferred the distraction of Greg. “I know why I’m awake. Why are you?”

He shrugged slightly, his kind smile still on his face. “I have to meet Tali for some engine diagnostics in half an hour. She’s been working with the team on some upgrades to help with our stealth output. I didn’t realize how much I missed the collaboration with her. Just another... “ He shook his head, but Karin knew what he was going to say. It was another regret for not joining on the mission with Cerberus. 

Reaching across the table, she placed one hand atop his hands. “Greg, you made the best decision you could. With the information that you had at the time.”

“But—”

“No buts.” She squeezed his hand. It was sweet of him to wish he had chosen a different path, but it was an exercise in futility. “The past is what it is. We can only focus on the present, and the future.”

Greg slid his hands from her grasp, instead taking her hand gently between his. They were warm, soft yet strong, clearly accustomed to the delicate work of his job. He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to her knuckles. “Here you are, giving me kind words and comfort, when that was what I had hoped to do for you.”

“Of which, I am very appreciative of the gesture.” She leaned forward, slipping her hand free in order to place a hand gently against his cheek. “You being here now? That’s more than enough.”

He smiled once more at her, holding her hand against his face for a moment. Despite the Commander being more relaxed about certain regulations aboard the Normandy, both she and Greg were not completely comfortable with open displays of affection. Perhaps it was simply that they were too accustomed to the traditional regulations of the Alliance, or perhaps they wished to keep this just between them. Either way, even when seemingly alone, they limited their actual contact.

He settled his hands in front of himself once more. “Do you have anything exciting planned for the morning before your shift?”

“Barring no sudden medical emergencies?” She half laughed, knowing full well that she was tempting fate by simply uttering that phrase. It wouldn’t have surprised her to see Lieutenant Vega stumbling into the mess, a bleeding wound on his head from attempting some stunt down in the hangar. “I intend to discover the secrets of the Starship of Capella.” 

Greg grinned at her, a chuckle in his throat. “Oh? Let me guess — it’s the latest Wes Savage book? I heard  _ The Bear Airships of Canopus _ was particularly captivating.” 

“Close, Dawson Dickinson.” He was teasing her. She knew that much, but she didn’t mind. He was the only one that truly knew that she snuck time to read these things. Even such fanciful tales as  _ The Bear Airships of Canopus _ . 

“Ah, I should have known. How about we plan to meet for lun— Well, dinner? You can fill me in on the secrets.”

“I look forward to it, Greg.”

He smiled, knocking his hand against the table as he got back to his feet. She felt her heart flutter, just a bit, at the prospect of their plans. It wasn’t truly a date, as there was likely to be ample crew about later when they were eating, but she would look forward to that moment throughout the day.

And in the meantime, it was time to delve into this particular space adventure.


End file.
